


Full of Drama, Romance and Fluff

by orphan_account



Series: The Avengers AUs [2]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attraction, Clint Barton & Tony Stark Friendship, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Lawyers, Pepper Potts & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Post-Divorce, Slow Build, Smut, Writers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha, a lawyer is a recent divorcee. Having married young, now she craves for thrill and a good relationship being only 25. At a Stark gala, she meets hot shot writer Clint Barton. Both are instantly attracted to each other. Watch as the try to start a relationship. And, oh, Natasha's ex husband Brock wants her back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full of Drama, Romance and Fluff

Natasha pushed her shopping cart down the aisle so she could get some milk. She opened the fridge and dropped two cartons of milk in her cart. She pushed her cart forward and was about to turn when she heard someone call her.

"Hey, Natasha wait up." called a voice.

Natasha turned and saw another redhead. It was Pepper Potts. Natasha smiled and waved back. Pepper and Natasha had met in college where they had become good friends. Pepper was now worked for Tony Stark.

"Hey, Pep." said Natasha as Pepper reached her.

"Hey, its nice running into you. I haven't seen you around much Nat. Not even during girls night." said Pepper. 

"Yeah, I have been busy since the divorce. Work and Apartment hunting." said Natasha.

Pepper's eyes softened. "How are you holding up?" she asked.

"Honestly, I feel free. It was a long time coming though." said Natasha.

Natasha had married young, when she was just 20. It had been with her College boyfriend Brock Rumlow. But now she was 25 and still young, and she wanted to enjoy her life since she was finally free. Plus her career as a lawyer was picking up.

"Its nice to know. You know what, you need to get out more now that you are single again." said Pepper.

"Maybe in a few months time." said Natasha.

"Its been 5 months, you are more than ready. Look, Tony is throwing a party this Saturday. Just come, you will have some fun for a couple of hours." said Pepper.

Natasha looked at Pepper's pleading expression. She sighed.

"Fine, I will swing by." she said.

Pepper gave her a large smile and both women proceeded to pay for their things.

'Maybe, this wont be so bad.' thought Natasha.


End file.
